


Nature

by kafrickinboom



Series: Voltron WLW Month [11]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bruises, Dom/sub Undertones, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gray-Asexual Character, Minor Injuries, Nature, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Shameless Smut, Smut, Squirting, VLD WLW Month, Voltron WLW Month 2017, for like a second
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 23:29:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11770695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kafrickinboom/pseuds/kafrickinboom
Summary: Allura isn’t quite sure why she agreed to this, but she thinks it has something to do with the maniacal, heated look on Pidge’s face when she’d asked Allura if she would be "down for trying something new."





	Nature

**Author's Note:**

> I'd considered going with a whole ~nature vs nurture~ Galra!Keith/Lance fic, but then thought...fuck it, Pallura needs more smut in their tag lol.

Allura isn’t quite sure why she agreed to this, but she thinks it has something to do with the maniacal, heated look on Pidge’s face when she’d asked Allura if she would be "down for trying something new." Of  _ course _ Allura, being the pushover she is in love, went with it even after agreeing to a safeword (though it sent a shiver of both excitement  _ and _ trepidation through her), not quite expecting  _ this _ when she acquiesced. 

Currently, she’s on a bed of leaves in a secluded area Pidge has found on the current jungle planet they’re visiting with the green Lion looming above them. Her clothes lay off to the side in a neat pile (Pidge knows Allura’s issues with wrinkles and dirty clothes, thankfully). Pidge, on the other hand, is completely dressed. She’d told Allura she doesn’t really want anything reciprocated today and while it bothers Allura on some level (because she really does enjoy pleasuring her lover), she respects Pidge’s boundaries. After all, she and Pidge have talked at length about Pidge’s fleeting sexual attraction and desire for being touched (something humans back on Earth call “gray-asexual”). Today just wasn’t one of those days, and that’s fine. Allura will have her turn to make Pidge feel good some other time.

Allura’s honestly surprised the Lion agreed to this situation, but she supposes it honestly makes sense. Green’s curiosity and lust for knowledge and experience is on par with her Paladin. It’s why Green chose Pidge. It’s why they bonded so well. Still, Allura hadn’t expected to be  _ watched _ so keenly by her- by the  _ both _ of them, so exposed, so  _ bound _ as she is.

Oh, had Allura forgotten to mention the bindings? The whole point of today was a two-part Pidge was curious about Green’s vines’ other uses. Apparently she wanted to know if she could use it in a more pleasurable capacity. Turns out that reconfiguring a few things that Allura doesn’t entirely understand changed their size and elasticity. And of course, her lover immediately thought to test them on Allura, whose arms and legs are currently incapacitated, spread wide (and so quiznaking lewd) to all of this planet’s nature as she tests the strength behind them. 

Realizing that they tighten each time she struggles, Allura instantly forces herself to relax. While she’s fine with some scratches and bruises during their more... _ intimate _ times, she’d rather not risk actually breaking anything in her struggle to get out of her trappings.

Pidge stares down at her amusedly, a bit more detached than when she feels sexual attraction, and  _ quiznak, _ that shouldn’t make heat pool between Allura’s legs, but alas, here we are. She tries to squeeze her legs together to get some kind of pressure on her sex, temporarily forgetting she isn’t supposed to move until the vines tighten in warning at her ankles and calves. 

She bites her lip, brow furrowed in frustration as Pidge types something on her datapad. Probably recording her little experiment complete with notes on Allura’s reactions to the vines and her presence. Allura’s body shudders in anticipation when Pidge finally puts the datapad down, kneeling between her spread legs. She picks up a leaf like the ones shaping her makeshift bed from beside her, eyeing it thoughtfully before turning those inquisitive eyes on Allura. 

Allura swallows thickly when the tip of said leaf dances down the side of her neck. She tilts her head to the side submissively, watching Pidge through her lashes as she works it lower. Pidge seems so disconnected from what she’s doing, scientifically interested in Allura’s responses rather than sexually. The humiliation of lack of heat in Pidge’s eyes as they meet her sex is- far too arousing for Allura to be considered normal. (Then again, she threw the idea of ‘“normal” away for either of them when she’d shapeshifted her sex into a set of tentacles to fuck Pidge into oblivion, so. She’ll roll with the newer flares of heat like she rolls with everything else.)

“You seem to like the leaf. Want me to keep going or should I move onto something else?” Pidge asks distractedly, brows furrowed in thought as she observes Allura’s cunt, slick under her gaze. She presses a knuckle into it, sliding from Allura’s entrance to her clit, knocking the air from her lungs for a moment.

“I-I want something more, Katie,  _ please,” _ and  _ there _ was a flicker of interest. Not so much turned on or heated or anything like that, but intrigued, perhaps by the fact that this scenario entices Allura more than she’d expected.

“Hmm… You only call me Katie when it’s intense.” Pidge’s head tilts to the side, nodding. “We can move on.”

Allura releases a breath she didn’t realize she was holding, letting her head fall back against the forest floor. She internally grumbles about how tangled and messy her hair is going to be after all of this, but-

She gasps, body jolting as something sharp bites into the curved underside of her breasts, where she’s more sensitive than most other places. Her head jerks up, eyes falling to the new plant in Pidge’s hand. Her eyes widen as she recognizes the Abrulian stinging nettle. This plant can be dangerous if misused with its low-grade toxin pushing into the shallow, little cuts the leaves make. It relaxes its victim (so, when in the wild, one can fall further into the nettle brush, creating more cuts, pushing in more toxin so you can fall further, etc.). Her eyes snap to Pidge, hoping like crazy that her lover knows what she’s doing. The confidence and reassurance in her eyes helps relax Allura further, but for quiznak’s sake,  _ what exactly has she signed up for? _

The toxin works quickly as Pidge continues tracing patterns over her skin, down the center of her stomach, only stopping when she reached the top of Allura’s dripping sex. By the time Pidge removed the nettle from her body, Allura’s body is limp in her bindings, the purest form of coerced submission (not that she actually cares), her head lolling to the side a bit as she looks up at Katie with a dopey smile on her face.

“Quiznak, I love you, Katie,” Allura sighs happily as Katie’s hands trailed over the abrasions marring Allura’s skin. Thankfully her lover’s hands always run a bit cold, a soothing balm against the heat surrounding her new wounds rather than aggravating or prolonging the burn.

“I love you too,” Katie responds with a fond huff, and it’s almost like Allura can feel the rush of breath through her, filling every nook and cranny in her body, sending pulses of- a numbing euphoria? Oversensitivity? Allura isn’t sure, but she hasn’t felt this deliriously high on anything in  _ ages. _

“I’m going to touch you now, okay?” Katie asks, but it sounds more like an assertion, and Allura’s to the point that while her mind is still very aware of the situation, her body is receptive to  _ everything. _

A low groan pulls from her throat of its own volition as soon as Katie’s finger’s meet her skin. She starts with the ankles, running her fingers along the lines where Green’s vines grip at her skin. She runs the backs of her nails up Allura’s sensitive skin, pressing harder when she hits the inner thighs. If Allura had control over her body, she’d be choking back the loud, powerful moans pouring out of her. As it is, she can only be mortified inside her mind as her body responds to her lover’s touches. 

Katie leans forward, latching her lips around one of Allura’s nipples, causing Allura’s drugged body to jerk for the first time in shocked pleasure, the vines gripping tight to keep her in place. She feels an electric fire rush through her as Katie moves to the other nipple, and she vaguely wonders if she can come just like this. She thrashes when Katie’s tongue flicks just the way she likes, and the heat between her legs suddenly feels more dense, collecting hotter and heavier until-

Katie stops, shooting an innocent smile when Allura keens like she’s heartbroken.  _ (Quiznak, she won’t be able to meet Katie’s eyes for  _ days _ after this.) _ Her love moves up higher, careful not to put any pressure where Allura needs it (because she’s evil) as her fingers continue exploring Allura’s body like this. They climb high, edging along the vines at her wrists, lightly dancing over her underarms (which is met with hysterical laughter and thrashing of a completely different nature), cupping Allura’s face in a tender hold before pressing their lips together.

Even if Allura’s body wasn’t flooded with the nettle’s toxin, she would have melted into the kiss. Kissing Katie is always as pleasurable, unpredictable,  _ demanding. _ Katie likes to take complete control of it, nipping at Allura’s lips with no particular rhythm or pattern, their tongues dancing over one another’s in an exciting give and take that gives Katie her whimpers and moans and takes her breath away. Allura never wants to get used to this because thus far, every kiss feels like the first time and  _ quiznak, _ does she love it. When Katie eventually pulls away, she unthinkingly chases it until Katie bites her bottom lip in one last little warning before gently pushing her back down. 

Allura very quickly finds her thighs resting on Katie’s sylphlike shoulders as she breathes over Allura’s spread cunt (Allura blushes using the Earth word even in her mind).

“P-please, Katie,” Allura breathes.

“Please, what?” Katie asks like she’s asking about the weather, and Allura’s cunt throbs at the indifference.

“Please, ah… Please lick me,” Allura whispers into the mid-afternoon air, wishing she could cover her face as it floods in embarrassment at being so bold. Usually Allura’s arms are free to shield herself from Katie’s scrutiny, but here in these bindings, she has nowhere to hide, and she hates the slick slide of humiliation washing over her almost as much as she loves it.

She peeks down at Katie when nothing happens, and flushes anew at the smug grin sent her way. She glares down at her lover, but the corners of her lips twitch, undermining the threat in her gaze. She watches as Katie takes off her glasses and is bowled over yet again how beautiful her lover really is. Of  _ course, _ Katie looks amazing with her glasses on as well, but nothing quite compares to seeing her golden-amber irises in the light filtering through the trees without the glare of glass between them and the world. Allura swallows thickly as she watches Katie lower herself to Allura’s sex, maintaining eye contact all the way down.

The first swipe of Katie’s tongue between her folds is relief. The second, a tease. The third, desperation. 

Allura struggles against her restraints anew, attempting to buck up into Katie’s mouth. She can feel the damned smirk against her sex as Katie presses illusive, little kitten licks against her clit. Allura’s going to go out of her quiznaking mind if Katie doesn’t do more, and  _ soon. _

Thankfully, it seems Katie’s gotten her fill of teasing after a few minutes of Allura’s (humiliatingly loud) begging for  _ more, more, please, Katie,  _ please. She presses her tongue against Allura with a vigor that shocks Allura straight to the edge of coming. Allura throws her head back, uncaring of her hair, uncaring of the ever-tightening grip of her bindings as her body flings itself over the edge, attempting to pull herself inward to keep Katie when she wants her. 

Katie wraps her arms around Allura’s thighs, holding her in place as she tongue-fucks her through it, refusing to let up even when Allura’s body jerks and spasms from oversensitivity. Her cries are so loud, she blearily wonders if the other can hear them from the castle-ship.

Katie sucks hard on Allura’s clit, her face practically  _ buried _ in Allura’s sex, and Allura’s voice breaks, shaky and strung out as she comes again, a rush of fluid flooding from her cunt as she struggles to take in breath. Allura’s positive she’s never come this hard in her life, the tingling high of the toxin breaking down as Katie breaks  _ her _ down, smashing every bit of tension inside her body. When she finally comes down, she’s shaking slightly in her restraints, panting like she just ran four Altean marathons back-to-back, heart attempting to beat out of her chest. 

She wills herself to calm down as Kat-  _ Pidge _ gently removes the vines from her sore limbs. Allura hisses, grimacing at the aches as she pulls her arms back down, as Katie massages feeling Allura hadn’t realized she lost back into her extremities.

“I...may have taken it too far,” Pidge admits, and Allura’s brow scrunches up for a moment before spotting the deep, purpling bruises coiling around her arms and legs, and the slight swollenness in her fingers and feet. 

She gapes at them for a few seconds before she shakes it off. “I had the option to use the safeword and didn’t. It’s not entirely your fault.”   
  
Pidge raises a brow at her. “I think the toxin may have altered your ability to fully consent.”

“No, my mind was still my own. My body loved every bit of what was happening. I just...couldn’t exactly formulate the proper words to convey that mid-sex.” Allura shrugs bashfully. 

“I love you a lot, you know,” Pidge bites her lip on a smile. “You didn’t have to let me do this and you did and it takes a lot of trust to just...let me do whatever I want to you.”

“Well, I love you a lot as well, and I do trust you. More than anyone.” Allura responds with another shrug, and Pidge looks at her, eyes filled with wonder for a moment before she tackles Allura with sweet, little kisses to her cheeks, forehead, nose, chin and lips. 

They’re both grinning far too wide to consider the press of mouths to one another a true kiss, but it doesn’t matter. They just love basking in one another’s presence.

Allura doesn’t tell Pidge that she wants to do this again until much later, in the privacy of their own bed. Really, pleasure that intense paired with Pidge’s bright, beaming smile is well worth the bruises.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it! Kudos and comments are forever appreciated <3
> 
> Next up: f!Shiro x f!Hunk (f!Shunk?), "Gift"


End file.
